LOVE ME HATE ME
by dancinfreak356
Summary: Massie Block and Derrick Harrington were basically meant to be with each other. He's in love with someone else though. Her and Massie are verryyyyy close. Wanna find out? then READ!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ME OR HATE ME**

**TRAILOR**

**Massie Block has fallen**

**Dylan Marvil has lost weight**

**Kristen Gregory has won the heart of Derrick Harrington**

**Alicia Rivera has found a new clique**

**Clair Lyons has GOT CAM BACK**

Massie Block has fallen for the greatest guy in the world. There's only one problem though. He's in love with someone else. That someone is her best friend, Kristen Gregory. Will Massie find a new crush? Or will she stop at nothing to win over Derrick from Kristen. The only person who knows the actual situation is Claire Lyons, Massie's favorite of the bunch. Kristen is also has a crush on Derrick. These girl's are about to get ugly. 

Claire has got Cam back and as happy as can be. Will it last? Or it will it not? Find out in LOVE ME OR HATE ME 

An original story by: Kristinaaa :]


	2. mystery guy

LOVE ME HATE ME

Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen all were in Massie's bedroom discussing back to school and boys. "I didn't tell you guys I was dating someone now did I?" Kristen blurted out of nowhere. "OMG" all the girls shrieked at the same time. "WHO?!?!" screamed Dylan. "ummm, I don't know" Kristen said with a sly smile on her face. "Tell us!" Claire said with an offended look on her face. "Guys you'll find out tomorrow!" said Kristen. "Why tomorrow?" asked Massie. "because I want it to be a surprise!" yelled Kristen excitedly. "Why?" asked Claire. "I don't know. It's more fun this way" Said Kristen. The girls tried to get it out of Kristen but she just wouldn't say. So they just continued on talking about different guys. A little while later everyone had to leave so Massie was left alone to try and guess who this mystery guy is. She pondered it for about an hour before she got tired and decided to get some rest. After all, back to school was tomorrow.

When Massie woke up the next morning the first thing she did was text Kristen to she if she would give up her secret lover. She wouldn't though! Why was she keeping this such a secret? After all Massie, Claire and Dylan were their best friends. So why?

Massie: Ok Kris. Just tell me who this guy is.

Kristen: No way. You can find out later :]

Massie:

She just didn't get it. Why was Kristen doing this? Well, Massie figured she better get ready and stop worrying about this whole Kristen thing. So Massie took a shower and got out about 10 minutes later. She blow dried her hair, ran the straightener through it, put on her very favorite outfit; dark wash sevens, Purple juicy zip-up, with white laced tank under, and her gray Uggs. (she felt like being comfy today :]) After she was dressed and ready she went downstairs and flopped on the leather couch and flipped on the plasma screen. She flipped to the news. She heard the latest story about pizza. (LOL! I just HAD to add that.)

When she looked at the clock it was 7:30 and she could hear Isaac honking in the driveway so she grabbed her black coach her jacket and ran out. They picked up the girls and went off to school.

AT SCHOOL

Dylan, Claire, Massie, and Kristen were all in the cafeteria when someone came up behind Kristen. Massie couldn't see his face because it was buried in Kristen's shoulder. _this must be the boy _Massie thought. He then kissed her which lasted for about 15 seconds. When he lifted his head back up Massie stood there in shock gasping at who the mystery guy was. Kristen was smiling like and idiot. Dylan and Claire automatically screamed, "OMG!" naturally, while Massie just stood there in shock. She watched him as he stood there and said to her, "Hey Block, I haven't seen you around in a while. This mystery guy was none other then Derrick Harrington.


	3. Jealousy

**LOVE ME HATE ME**

**Massie stood there in shock as Derrick Harrington called her BLOCK?!? That was his special nick name for her when they were going out. Why couldn't he just call her Massie like a normal person? **

"**Oh ummm, hey Derrick. So you've fallen for Kristen now have you?" Massie asked looking down. **

"**Yup. She's just so great." gushed Derrick.**

"**well you two seem very happy." Massie said trying to put on a happy face. The truth was that Massie wasn't totally over Derrick. "I uh…have to go, I don't want to be late for class." Massie said and ran off. **

"**Why is she in such a hurry? She's never like this. Something's up." Claire said. **

"**I know I wonder what though." Dylan said. Kristen was too busy with Derrick to notice Massie. **

**Massie was running towards the bathroom. She couldn't, wouldn't, and did NOT want to deal with this. Especially not now. It was the first day back to school and she was a wreck. She decided to skip first hour so she could just stay in the bathroom and gather her thoughts. **

**FIRST HOUR WITH CLAIRE AND DYLAN**

**Dylan noticed Massie's absence and pulled out her iPhone. **

**DYLAN: Claire, do you know where Mass is?**

**CLAIRE: No, the last time I saw her was before she ran off.**

**DYLAN: Do you have any idea what that was about anyway?**

**CLAIRE: No idea. Maybe it has something to do with…nah never mind.**

**DYLAN: What? **

**CLAIRE: Nothing. Its nothing.**

**DYLAN: Alright. **

**MASSIE IN THE BATHROOM**

**Massie blotted her eyes in the bathroom. She couldn't believe this was happening. She grabbed her coach and pulled out her makeup bag and started to re-do her make-up. After she was done, she made sure her hair looked okay still. Then she walked out of the bathroom, ready to face Kristen and Derrick, and ugh, math. Massie went to her locker when out of nowhere popped Claire and Dylan, Kristen nowhere to be found. **

"**Hey Mass. Where were you?" asked Dylan.**

"**Ummm nowhere really. I just decided to take a free hour for myself." Massie lied.**

"**Oh that's cool. We were worried about you." Claire said.**

"**oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Massie said.**

"**mmmkayy" Dylan said. **

"**Well we should probably all go to 2nd**** hour now." Claire said. **

"**Yeah I guess." Massie said. **

**So the girls all went to their 2****nd**** hour separately. They all had a different one. Claire still being worried about Massie because she was never like this pulled out her old out-dated Motorola and texted her. **

**CLAIRE: Massie, are you sure your okay? **

**Massie though about whether she should tell Claire what's going on or not for about 5 minutes before she got another text from Claire. **

**CLAIRE: Mass? You there?**

**Massie didn't know what to do. Should she tell Claire? **

**MASSIE: Yeah I'm here. **

**She had to stall she needed more time to think. **

**CLAIRE: Are you okay? **

**MASSIE: What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine.**

**CLAIRE: okay. **

**Claire didn't believe this. She could tell if there was something wrong with Massie. But she led it slide. **

**Once the day was over Massie decided to curl up on the couch with her juicy sweat suit on and watch The Notebook, she didn't want to deal with this. The movie had just started when her iPhone vibrated. She pulled it out. She couldn't believe this was happening. **

**DERRICK: Jealous much Block? **

**MASSIE: Why would I be jealous? I am sooo over you. **

**DERRICK: Sure you are. I saw the way you acted. You can't hide it. **

**MASSIE: What's there to hide? **

**DERRICK: Surely enough. **

**MASSIE: I don't like you Derrick.**

**DERRICK: Ok Block sure. **

**Massie didn't want to deal with this. So she turned off her iPhone. She watched the notebook till she fell asleep. Why was Derrick doing this? Was he trying to make her jealous? Or was her just rubbing in her face that he could get a new special someone before she could? **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well this chapter was pretty long. What is Derrick trying to do here? Is he still not over Massie? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! You'll just have to keep reading!! :] R&R!!!!! **

**PL&C **

**(peace love and cookies for those of you who don't know)**

**A special thanks goes out to my cousin who encouraged me to write this story. Thanks so much Meg!**

**-Kristinaaa**


	4. Flashback

LOVE ME HATE ME

MASSIE'S DREAM/FLASHBACK (she's asleep lol)

Massie was standing there back behind the cabin at Lake Placid. Derrick right in front of her with a scared look on his face.

"I don't know if we should see each other anymore Block…" Derrick said kind of quietly.

Massie heard the girls' soft foot steps by the cabin. She acted fastly, and kissed Derrick. She kissed him hard and passionately. It lasted about 20 seconds. She pulled away first gasping for air unnoticeably. She had forgotten to breathe. (LOL in and out in an out HAHAHAA)

"Wow Block. That was…amazing." Derrick said in shock and awe.

Massie could hear the girls giggling now so she decided to take charge. She pushed Derrick into the snow on his back and she got down over him and kissed him harder and even more passionate. She loved the way this feeling felt. It was electrifying. It was like nothing she had ever felt ever in her entire life. It was magic.

The giggling girls were now running away in hysterics. Massie pulled back about 37 seconds later. She herself was just as amazed as Derrick.

"Wow Massie that was like magic." Derrick said.

OMG had he just ACTUALLY used her first name?!?! he never did that!

"It was. And I cant believe you actually just used my first name! but do you still want to break up after THAT?" Massie asked nervously.

"No way. Not after that. That was like electrifying." Derrick said still in awe.

"Good" Massie said smiling. They stood up and Derrick pushed Massie against the wall. They were just kissing at first. Then Derrick slid his tongue into Massie's mouth. It was more then electrifying then. It was a full-blown make-out session! And it felt totally wonderful. Massie couldn't even believe herself that this was happening.

"Massie I am having such a great time with you I don't know what I was thinking of breaking up with you for. Your just so great I don't know what I would do with out you." Derrick said blushing. (AWWWW!)

"Derrick I feel the same way about you." Derrick leaned in again.

Massie was suddenly jerked awake by her little black pug Bean.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie screamed. She wanted to fall back asleep so badly and just watch that flashback over and over and over. She would never get tired of it. She looked at the clock and realized what time it was. It was 7! She only had 30 minutes to look perfect. Massie decided she had no choice but to do this. She didn't care what happened if she lost Kristen or not anymore.

Derrick Harrington didn't live too far away. Only a street over. So if she cut through her backyard she could be there within 2 minutes.

She ran upstairs because she knew she was going to be short on time. Turned on the straightener and went into her room and put on some gray BOCD sweat pants and a green juicy hoodie. She didn't care if she looked like a slob this morning even if she was going to see Derrick. She decided instead of straight hair curly. So she curled it really fast. She put her bang in a poof, slid on her sand-colored Uggs, grabbed her white coach and ran out the back door. She grabbed her MAC chap stick and swiped some over her lips REALLY fast. She cut through her back yard and went to the left and looked for the big white house. When she reached it she started banging on the door really hard. Derrick answered.

"Massie what are you doing here at 7:11 in the morning?" Derrick asked very confused.

It was 7:11 am. The perfect time to make a wish. She didn't answer Derrick. Instead she made her wish and went in for the kill. Derrick closed the door before all this happened. So she threw him back against it. Leaned in and kissed him so passionately that he even put his arms around her waist and got into it. About 17 seconds later he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He pushed Massie off and she fell down Derricks front door steps. Her wrist was in pain but she could care less right now.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MASSIE?!?!" Derrick screamed in the worst tone she had ever heard.

________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you guys REALLY liked that one! My story seemed dry so I wanted to add some SERIOUS flavor to it. So I hope that definitely worked!

SHOUT OUTS

A shout out to all the moms on Mother's Day!

Shout out to Megan who waited SO PATIENTLY (yeah right :]) for this chapter to come out!

PL&C -Kristinaaa


End file.
